


【Serard】3/15

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SerardDay, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: I *almost* forgot about this wow...... Sweet (and silly) snippets
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【Serard】3/15

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello this is Emma!  
> Weibo: Em_OvO  
> Lofter: Em._.ma
> 
> It's been a while! Thought I'd do something fun & cute for Serard Day!

【Serard】3/15

I *almost* forgot about this wow...... Sweet (and silly) snippets

Let’s start off with a very Serard beginning:

Gerard: Other than when I’m fucking you, I won’t ever make you cry

Sergio: Yeah thanks *flips him off*

1\. Sergio: *Mumbling, fiddling with a little potted-plant*

Gerard: *Inches in to sneak a kiss on the tip of his ear* Sese what you up to

Sergio: *Waves his hands in the air impatiently* Planting a flower

Gerard: *Grins smugly* Planting flowers is no fun. C’mere let me plant strawberries for you instead 🍓

*Note: In Chinese, “planting strawberries” means leaving hickeys ;D

2\. Sergio: *Eyes glowing expectantly*

Gerard: ...... *Panicking, trying to remember if he had forgot their anniversary again* What... What’s up Sese?

Sergio: Geri I want a kitten

Gerard: ? A kitten?

Sergio: *Nods quickly* Uh-huh

Gerard: *Pulls him in and ruffles his hair* One of you is enough, Kitten

3\. About nicknames:

Gerard: Hijo de p*ta Idiot Door knob Ramos

Gerard in bed: Sese Kitten Capi Baby Sweetheart

4\. About tactic discussions:

Gerard: I’m gonna pass the ball to you through a left cross, then you’re gonna thread it in through the middle to...... Sese? Baby are you listening?

Sergio: *Whimpering and wiping away his tears, desperately trying to concentrate*

Gerard: What did I just say

Sergio: Urm—— You thread it in the middle? I don’t know slow down you're too deep

5\. Suppose Jordi is Sergio’s fan:

Jordi: *Tugging on his sleeves, eyes gleaming* Capi please teach me how to tackle!

Gerard: *Tackles and Jordi slides across the pitch* I’ll teach you

6\. Gerard: *Busy cutting fruits*

Serio: *Siting on the kitchen counter with his legs dangling over the edge, humming and stealing the fruits from time to time*

Gerard: *Raises his head in confusion* Why are you looking at me?

Sergio: Because you look good.

Gerard: *Blushes* Since when do you flirt......... *Murmurs to himself* You look good too.

7\. About making Sergio mad:

Gerard: *Inhales deeply and opens the door cautiously*

Sergio: *Sitting on the couch, stares at him quietly*

Gerard: *Panics, scrambles, completely forgets the apology that he had in mind*

Sergio: *Stands up and walks towards him*

Gerard: *Getting ready to get punched*

Sergio: *Opens his arms* Hug.

Gerard: ...? Hug. *Pulls Sergio into his arms and plays with his hair*

Sergio: If you go and make me food right now, I won’t stay mad at you.

8\. This part hurts (I’m sorry):

Sergio looks at the photo of their infamous celebration on his bedside table, eyes drifting across the room to the empty, made-up bed. One after another Tweet of Gerard quitting the National Team flashes across his screen, Sergio forces out a helpless smile. Silly, you know I’d never blame you. But I also can’t overlook all the times that you broke my heart.

He clenches his teeth around the cover, allowing the burning tears soak through his pillow. Tossing and turning, seeing the suddenly brightening screen, Sergio sighs and swallows the bitterness in his throat. “Hi Geri.” The person on the other side remained silent, so he chuckles lightly, “What is it? It’s a little late for you to ask me for help. No one holds press conferences at three am you know.” Gerard hesitates for a little, “Don’t use that light tone to pretend that it doesn’t hurt you, then cry yourself to sleep.”

9\. Jordi: Capi?

Sergio: *Sniffles, raises his head and wipes his eyes with his sleeve* What is it?

Jordi: *Hesitates, squeezes his shoulder* Do you love him very much

Sergio *Chews on his bottom lip and thinks for a while* I don’t know. I’m impatient with him, I get frustrated with him, but I can’t stop missing him.

10\. About duplicity:

Gerard: The person I · hate · the · most is definitely Sergio Ramos. I fucking hate his Madridista and Los Blanco belief, I hate white, I hate the stupid VAR, I hate his ugly and messy tattoos.

But I love him so much.

Sergio: The most · annoying · person · ever to exist is definitely Gerard Pique. His stupid Tweets are annoying as fuck, his political views are annoying, his Blaugrana shirts are ugly and annoying, his none-contemplated words are annoying, him leaving the National Team without a goodbye is annoying.

But I miss him so much.

*Note: Geri supports Catalan-independence, but Sergio doesn’t.

11\. About Gerard’s pissed off teammates:

Gerard: Sese can you... drop me off at training tomorrow?

Sergio: ...... You made Suarez mad again didn’t you

Gerard: Yeah......

Sergio: I see *Curling himself up and snuggles into Gerard* Go to sleep

The next day Gerard: *Hides behind Sergio sheepishly, peaking at Suarez nervously*

Sergio: *Clears his throat, hands on his waist, and glares at Suarez* Any of you _dare_ to touch him today, I _WILL_ break your leg at the next El Clásico.

12\. About retirement：

They’re going to retire together, buy a little house near the beach, adopt a kitten and two dogs together. Then they’re gonna go to the Seville Cathedral sneakily, get married on Plaza de España, go to the Stables and feed Yucatan carrots, then if they’re free, they’re going to go to Andorra and watch the matches. They’re going to hold hands and go to amusement parks together, sharing a pink cotton candy when the Ferris wheel reaches the top. Gerard is going to brag about winning him a bear, but misses the balloons with all his three darts, and Sergio has to take over. He will hold the little teddy bear that he won for himself in one hand and his big teddy bear in the other, taking pictures with little fans cheerfully. They are going to argue about the curtain’s colour, and then make up on the living room couch. The rest of life is long, and they have lots of things that they’re going to do together.

13\. About sneaky visits:

Sergio sees the not-so-hidden bear behind the bush from afar. Dressed in black from head to toe, the bear waves his paw at Sergio happily. Sergio ignores Cris and Marcelo’s snickers, jogs over in a hurry. Ignoring his teammates’ whistles and the Coach’s cold snort, he shoves Gerard into the dressing room. “What are you doing here?” He questions, a hint of disapproval in his voice, “If the media catches you, we’re both done.” Gerard grins and reaches for his hand, “I did have camouflage.” “Camouflage?” Sergio raises his voice involuntarily, “Geri you’re _six feet four_! You looked like a fucking telephone post behind that little bush!”

14\. About their first I love you:

The earth-shattering jeers and whistles of the fans filled Bernabéu’s player tunnel. Sergio, who had just lost the Champions League game, lowered his head and plucked off a grass scrap from his shorts, devastated. A warm hand closed around his wrist and pulled him into a familiar embrace. The tug was gentle, but with firmness that denied him any escape. "Shhh," Gerard kissed his forehead, "It's okay." Sergio stood on his tiptoes and rested his head against the Catalan’s shoulder, letting Gerard hoist his legs and pick him up from the ground. The booing from the audience outside were deafening, and Sergio wearily crossed his leg behind Gerard’s back. "Ignore them," Gerard murmured in comfort, affection and warmth bubbling in his light blue eyes, "I love you." He tightened his grip, pretending not to notice the hot tears on his shoulder.

15\. About their most recent I love you:

Sergio: *Wrapped in a soft blanket with teddy bear prints, lying on Gerard’s chest and playing with his fingers*

Gerard: *Ruffles his fluffy hair* Sese?

Sergio: *On the edge of falling asleep* Hmmm?

Gerard: I love you. *Lowering his head and kisses the tip of Sergio’s nose*

Sergio: *Closes his eyes satisfied* I love you too.

Now a very Serard ending:

Gerard: Why do they call it jasmine green tea? Why not honey lemon iced tea? Or taro cream bubble tea? Peach oolong tea? Coconut jelly pudding tapioca milk ——

Sergio: Spend the rest of your life with your fucking tea, you idiot

*Note: This joke is because that one picture of Geri’s d*ck, it looks like he stuffed a bottle of tea in his pants LOL. Since some stuff gets censored, people started calling his d*ck jasmine green tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Serard Day❤️💛


End file.
